Serial Killer or Psychopaths?
by xXDarkerKillXx
Summary: A little random fic... OC persons, describtion in here.... Pure bordom in class... Rated M for sex...


Me and my friend was bored and this was what we used our time on XD

We are both named Sara, cool? I think it is XP Enjoy

* * *

Mom – m: 102 (dead, mother to Akaranai) She's bolt and no eyes. (Sara H's character)

Akaranai – A: 20, Long black hair in a merge, dark eyes (Sara H's character)

Doc - D: 25, long lilac hair, grey eyes (Mine, Sara S's)

Tucker – T: 15, brown hair and eyes (Mine, Sara S's)

Sam – S: 17, Blond hair and blue eyes (Mine, Sara S's)

All (Sam, Tucker and Doc) – All:

*bah* - things they do

(bah) – no one does something, but someone is showing up,

S: Who will win?

T: That's the big question Sam.

S: Which team would you join Tucker?

T: I really don't know but if I had to decide I would join 'Serial killers'. What about you my friend?

S: Now when you have joined them, I will then join 'Psychopaths'.

T: *Evil laugh* I would love to kill you friend

S: You can never kill me, I'm immortal *Even more evil laugh*

(3rd person joins)

D: Serial killers will win if it got to a war you know guys, but most serial killers are psychopaths, so they are linked. You can say that psychopaths came first. I think this is the same question as the one with the chicken and the egg.

S: You are wrong doctor…

M: Hello, can I join? *world's biggest smile*

All: *All 3 ignore the person*

M: Hello!? Suckers!

S: Go away *Evil laugh from all 3 persons*

M: No! *Angry looking*

T: We will kill you if you don't get lost *gets knives and guns ready*

M: Fuck off! You've just got bats on the belfry *Eats a chicken*

D: We didn't understand that but we will kill you anyway! *All gets ready to kill*

M: I'm not afraid! *Wild uncontrolled laugh* I simply can't die! And now go and fuck an old Lady!

T: Ewww, we are all gay sucker and if you aren't gone in one minute we will rape you like the man-whore you are!! *Begins to take of clothes*

M: But…? I'm an old Lady? A dead one… I'm necrophilia *Horny looking*

All: *gasp* * Talks private to make a decision*

D: All right then we will just fuck each other.

M: Okaay, just go ahead… *Big smile, gets an armchair and make herself some popcorn and go watching them interested* I like porn. Pornonions!

S: Before we begin, one question you must answer…

T: Which team do you support?

M: Oh… The psycho's, my grandchild is one o'em. Akaranai *Yelled pretty high*

S: YES! I will get to dominate Tuck this time *gets handcuffs, whips, chocolate, whipped cream and his fangs ready*

M: *Are just looking at them…*

(Suddenly a high, very hot black haired man shows up)

A: You called mum.

M: Yes, I want you to join these young men in their porn Aka! Okay

A: *Joins*

D: *Sees Aka. Jumps him from behind, naked* I like you cuttie… *Starts kissing his neck*

A: But I haven't even got my clothes off!? *Pretty confused*

D: Let me help you with that * gets of him and walks in front of him and starts taking his clothes of gently*

A: Okay? *Let him do it. Has a tattoo on the left side chest*

D: *Starts kissing his collarbone as his shirt is gone. He goes further down and licks and bite his tattoo gently*

A: Ew! Stop licking me! That's just disgusting! *Angry* I just wanna fuck!!

D: *Hurt look* You don't like me or my dick? *Poppy eyes*

A: I do, just don't lick… Sorry

D: Why? * Gets tears in his eyes* I like the way you taste, it totally turns me on…!*

A: Fried chips and bacon?

D: No, ´cuz you taste as this candy *shows his favorite candy* Enough talking let's get down to business… *Gets on top of him when all his clothes are removed*

A: *Enjoys pretty much… Moans*

M: *Still looking* That's my boy! *She's proud* I thought he would die as a virgin.

A: *Moans* I'm not a virgin!

D: *blinks* Likes to hear you are pure… *Kiss and Bites down to his cock, takes it in his mouth and starts sucking* *Stops just before he comes*

A: *Comes of course* Oh my god! That's the best sex ever! My turn!

D: I'm not done yet, that was just foreplay *smirks evil and spread his legs* Are you ready for a wild fuck? *concerned is in his eyes*

A: The hell yearh I am! Just go ahead hottie!

D: *Nods and thrust hard in and moans! Hits Aka's pleasure spot!*

A: *Moans* Oh yearh harder harder!

D: *Moves faster and thrust harder… Comes while screaming Akaranai's name*

The end…

Random, I know XP


End file.
